


I Have Everything Invested Into This Relationship:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, General, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny just came from Dr. Cornett's office, They were both pleased with the results of the transplant, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Have Everything Invested Into This Relationship:

*Summary: Steve & Danny just came from Dr. Cornett's office, They were both pleased with the results of the transplant, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were coming out of their doctor's office, after having a physical done, It was their last one for the year, & they were pleased that Dr. Cornett lets them go back to their normal activities, & active daily lives.

 

"Just remember to take it easy when it's necessary, Also, Remember, If you feel any sudden discomfort, Come back without hesitation, & I will be here on the double, If you need me, Got it ?", he asked with a smile, When the two men nodded, "Good, Now, I will see you in about 6 months, Enjoy your day," & he left to do his rounds, & the couple left to go & have some lunch together.

 

"I am so proud of you, Babe, I know it was hard, But you followed the doctor's orders to the tee, & you recovered nicely from the ordeal, How about a fantastic lunch ?, Anywhere you want to go ?, My treat". "It sounds perfect, Danno", & they got into the camaro, & headed off to their desired spot, where they can eat, & have some alone time, away from their friends.

 

As they got their drinks, & were waiting on their food, Steve pulled his lover in for a kiss, & it surprised the blond, "I have everything invested into this relationship, Danno, I am not about to lose it now", The Five-O Commander said with a smirk, as he shared another kiss with the loudmouth detective, & they spent the rest of their afternoon enjoying their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
